


The Pretty Redhead with the Girl in the Dress

by All_things_in_common, LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, PatsyxDelia, pupcake - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Gen, Marriage, Modern AU, Patsyxdelia - Freeform, Pupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_in_common/pseuds/All_things_in_common, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: Modern Au, Delia asks Patsy to travel with her to Wales for a family wedding, Patsy first meets the Busby family and what ensues.





	1. Grant My Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Delia asks Patsy about heading to Wales for a Wedding
> 
> Please leave a comment/ your thoughts!

Delia watched Patsy warily as the ginger turned another page of her textbook, seeming oblivious to the shorter woman observing her every move. Sensing a set of eyes on her, Patsy peered up from her book, to find the crystal blue of Delia’s irises watching her intently. Patsy blinked in mild surprise, waiting for Delia to say something, but the brunette seemed equally bewildered that she had been spotted. For a moment the two gazed confusedly at each other, before Patsy broke the silence.

“What is it, Darling?” enquired Patsy, sensing the shorter woman had something she wished to ask of her (probably to request another milky tea and a digestive biscuit).

But to her surprise, Delia idly plucked at her blanket threads, looking a bit subdued and thoughtful. She had been switching from very quiet and very amiable all afternoon, and Patsy knew something was troubling her. Reaching over Patsy clutched her hand reassuringly. “What on earth’s got you so quiet love? It’s not like you,” the ginger cooed, softly stroking Delia’s hand with the pad of her thumb. 

“Nothing,” Delia said a bit too swiftly, in a very soft tone. She bit her lip and seemed to force a smile on her face. 

“How’s the operator nerves coming, cariad?” Delia asked, appearing to change the subject. Patsy glanced at her for a moment before deciding to not press her further.

“Not so good,” Patsy sighed, closing the book to fully turn to Delia, placing the book on the floor and twisting to lay down facing the other, “It’s very hard to tell the difference between all of them.”

“I know. The diagrams make it seem so easy but the pictures on the exam will mess me up; they always do,” Delia said with a grin, though it did not reach her eyes. Patsy, thinking Delia was wrapped up in the upcoming exams, pulled the brunette close and placed a chaste kiss on her brow. Delia pressed pleasantly against her body, sighing contentedly into Patsy’s neck, which appeared to be a good sign.

Sensing the tension in the shorter woman’s frame, Patsy idly traced patterns along the crux of the brunette's back as they hugged, quietly hoping that the small action would soothe Delia’s worries. Then after what felt like ages, Delia drew back, a warm yet anxious smile adorning her delicate features as she took a shaky breath and asked,

“How do you feel about weddings Pats?” with a sheepish apprehension.

“Why Delia, are you asking for my hand in marriage?!” quipped the ginger with a punctuated wink, sussing that this was what had her girl worried all evening, seizing an opportunity to ease the atmosphere, and doing so successfully as the brunette released a shaky laugh and her shoulders visibly relaxed a small amount.

“Not quite, cariad,” she chuckled heartily, “but I do have something I’d like to ask of you” she added abashedly, clutching Patsy’s hand in her own for comfort. 

“Go on then,” smiled the intrigued redhead, eager to hear what her girlfriend had to say regarding the subject. Although they’d never spoken about it in depth or vocalised their feelings on the matter much, Patsy Mount knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she would one day marry the sweet and caring woman who sat before her but it could wait...for now.

“Well you know my cousin Carys? Anyway, she’s getting married in the summer…” stated Delia slowly. There was a pause as the other smiled gently at the other.

“...And well, I was wondering...well me and Mam were wondering if you’d-maybe-like-to-come-as-my-plus-one,” blurted out the shorter woman, not pausing once for air, nor looking up to register Patsy’s reaction. 

Patsy sat before her, a beaming grin plastered on her porcelain features, conveying her joy at what she’d just been asked, for she knew how important family was to Delia, but before she could answer Delia interjected again, the other misconstrued her silence as a rejection.

“I mean, you really don’t have to it was just a silly suggestion from my Ma…” but before she could finish Patsy’s lips were pressed to hers in a fervid kiss. Patsy, trying to convey her feelings, poured every ounce of her happiness into the kiss, letting Delia know how privileged and lucky she felt to be invited. 

Delia whimpered in surprise but soon eagerly kissed back, her hands winding around Patsy’s neck, pulling them closer. After Patsy pulled back for breath, panting heavily, as Delia held her face in her hands, nervously grinning.

“I take that as a ‘yes’?” Delia asked, her voice an octave high.

“A thousand times yes,” Patsy purred, leaning in and kissing Delia’s cheek, “I would be honored to come!”

“Truly? An honor?” Delia said in mild disbelief.

“Of course! Why would it not be?” Patsy said with a frown, pulling back to survey Delia’s expression.

“I...I didn’t think you’d...well, approve,” Delia said thoughtfully, her remaining smile slipping away.

“Approve?!” Patsy demanded, scrambling up, pulling the shorter woman along with her, still in an embrace.

It was Delia’s turn to blush, her cheeks going crimson with embarrassment. 

“I...well you aren’t normally up to these things Pats, I thought...that you’d...think it…”

Delia trailed off at the shocked look Patsy was giving her.

“Darling, I’d give anything to meet your family,” Patsy said earnestly, plucking up Delia’s hand and entwining their fingers, “I wouldn’t think it silly.”

The brunette bit her lip idly, her eyes looking both hopeful and wary.

“I was so nervous about asking you, I don’t know why now,” Delia said gently, trailing her fingers over Patsy’s arm as a warm smile touched her lips.

“Deels,” Patsy murmured, “I take everything about us seriously.”

“Oh really?” enquired the smaller of the two, eyebrow quirked suggestively.

“Really.” replied the ginger, a devious smirk crossing her lips, sensing a change of atmosphere between the two. 

“Well then,” quipped the smaller of the two, “I have a very, very important request.” she continued faux-seriously. 

“Do tell then, Darling.” pressed the ginger, leaning ever closer to her girlfriend, matching Delia pound for pound in allure, holding her breath in lustful suspense.

With the poise and grace of a seductress, Delia leaned in to Patsy’s ear, 

“I’m really fancying a milky brew right about now, care to oblige?” she quipped sarcastically, punctuating her request with a cheeky wink and rueful smile, simultaneously ruining the lustful moment and reminding Patsy just how much, she truly, truly loved Delia Caryl Busby. 

******

Patsy sat on the edge of the desk, staring down into the darkened streets. London was enjoying midnight, and she had just gotten back from Delia’s room. She would have stayed, but she needed to head out early for a class, and she knew Delia wouldn’t appreciate being nudged awake by accident. The redhead sighed before sitting down in her chair so as to continue staring thoughtfully out the inky black window. Then very slowly she brought her phone into view and dialed a number.

It rang twice.

“Patsy Mount?!” a male voice yelled in disbelief, the pounding of music in the background. 

“Hi George,” Patsy said with a wince, “I need a favor…”


	2. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy take off to Wales

Delia paused in her packing, surveying her dorm room with a sense of quiet excitement. The spring term was over, and she was heading back home.

With Patsy.

Getting a nervous thrill in her stomach, Delia zipped up her bag as she heard footsteps enter her room.

“You ready?” Trixie asked musically, her hands on her hips. Patsy materialized behind her, wearing dark jeans and a nice button down shirt, a pair of sunglasses pushed onto her brow. The ginger smiled softly at Delia, who nodded vigorously at Trixie’s question. 

“Well, let’s see you off then!” Trixie chirped, though her smile didn’t reach her eyes. She was sad that the two were leaving over the holidays, but was making the best of it. The pixie-haired woman picked up one of Delia’s bags as Patsy shouldered her own bag. Delia went to follow out the door when she remembered her make-up pouch in the bathroom.

“I’ll go fetch it and catch up with you!” she announced, trotting back towards her room. Patsy and Trixie watched for a moment before continuing towards the exit. After a moment of silence, Trixie spoke up.

“So, Patsy,” she said conversationally, “You’re meeting the family. That’s big doll!”

Patsy’s cheeks went crimson as she shyly nodded, not being one to talk much about her relationship with Delia often. 

“Yeah,” Patsy murmured blushingly, “I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

“So you both are pretty serious then? Going to new levels?” Trixie asked in a lilting tone that sounded nonchalant but was very inquisitive.

“I suppose,” Patsy said back, glancing back at Trixie.

Trixie paused, which caused Patsy to stop as well.

“Patsy, don’t worry,” Trixie reassured earnestly, “They’re going to love you.”

Patsy spared Trixie a rare quirk of a smile.

“Thanks Trix.” 

 

******

 

Meanwhile, one Delia Busby and Barbara waited patiently together outside the student village for Patsy’s arrival.

“It’s not like her to run late.” the Welsh-woman stated bluntly, a hint of anxiety in her tone as she looked towards her watch.

“I’m sure she won’t be long at all Deels, she’s probably been wrangled by Trixie on her way out reminding her to take her stilettos for the wedding.” chuckled Barbara with a knowing undertone. 

“I mean, do you think she’s changed her mind?” questioned the smaller woman, the emotion choking the lilt of her voice as she looked to Barbara with a hurtful expression.

“Of course not Delia,” assured Barbara, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, “you haven’t seen how excited she’s been about this! She’s quite literally been smiling non-stop,” smiled the taller brunette. 

“Speak of the devil.” quipped Barbara.

Peering to the street corner, what Delia saw was enough to make her catch her breath. Around the the corner came Patsy Mount, driving quite possibly the swankiest sports car she’d ever seen a chrome silver Audi R8, and, oh boy did she looked divine. 

Patsy braked before them with a jolt, the window rolled down and the ginger’s sunglasses perched on her nose as she squinted inquisitively up at Delia and Barbara.

“Well, c’mon darling!” Patsy said with a shy smirk. 

Delia paused, completely at a loss for words as she gazed at Patsy in shock.

“I...Pats...where on earth…” the brunette stammered, as Patsy gazed up at her serenely, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“Come along babe, we’ve only got a few hours before we have to be there,” Patsy chuckled. Delia took a moment longer before releasing a huff, deciding to pursue the details later on during their several hour drive. Delia reached down and opened the door as a smirking Trixie came up behind her to stand next to Barbara. The interior of the car was dark and as Delia nestled inside the leather seats and shut the door, the car made a noise like that of an airplane repressurising. Delia raised her eyebrows over at her smirking girlfriend.

“You ready to go babe?” Patsy jibed, reaching over to grasp Delia’s hand. 

“I...yes,” the brunette stammered. Patsy smiled gently at her, squeezed her hand reassuringly and pushed the sunglasses more on her nose before they waved at Barbara and Trixie before pulling away from the curb and setting off. 

 

*****

“Cariad, are you sure you know where you are going?” Delia mused once the couple were safely out of London city limits, the brunette leaning back in the comfortable leather seat, a book on her lap. Patsy’s lips were pursed as her head slightly bobbed up and down to the soft beat of the music, her fingertips tapping on the steering wheel. 

“I think I do,” the redhead replied with a slight frown, glancing over at the center console where a road map was neatly folded, graffitied with markings in red pen tracing along the M4 towards Wales. 

“And either way I have you if we get lost,” Patsy said in a much more hesitant tone, seeming to realize that her inner compass was not as good as she thought it to be. Delia chuckled, glancing out the window at the rolling landscape. It felt good to be home. Delia could never quite describe the comfort that her homeland brought to her, but peering out the window, she began to feel more and more at ease, watching the world go by, the bustle of London left behind and the open arms of Wales welcoming her home. 

The landscape greatly changed, shifting into rolling hills that seemed to grow larger as they drove farther and farther away from the city. The sky was clear with a few large clouds spotting it, casting spotted shadows over the vastly green countryside. Patsy, whose eyes were hidden by her sunglasses, gazed in awe around her, but mostly, in awe of Delia, whose eyes now held a reverential twinkle and her lips curved into a gleeful smile as they passed the road sign stating proudly ‘Croeso i Gymru’. 

Patsy suddenly frowned at an oncoming sign.

“Uh…… Babe?” Patsy asked, shifting her sunglasses up, “Where are we?”

Delia broke from her reverie and blinked in mild surprise at her girlfriend.

“Bancyfelin, Cariad,” Delia said evenly, stretching and yawning nonchalantly.

“Hmmhmmm, and where exactly are we going?” Patsy pressed, glancing at her girlfriend. 

“Just keep going ‘til we hit St. Clears, it’s simpler from there on,” Delia chortled, picking up Patsy’s punctually marked map and flicking through it. Patsy nodded absently as she continued to tap on the wheel, though the radio was turned down low. The shorter woman watched for a bit, knowing exactly what the taller redhead was doing. 

“My mam is really looking forward to meeting you,” Delia said softly, making the redhead glance over at her.

“I thought your mother disapproved of me,” Patsy said truthfully with a frown, the comment prompting Delia to smile sympathetically at her girlfriend.   
“Sweetheart, she doesn’t disapprove of you at all,” offered Delia in explanation, “if anything cariad she quite likes you, she’s the one who suggested I bring you after all.”

Patsy’s eyes widened dramatically as she glanced over at her girlfriend in bewilderment. 

“I...what?” Patsy asked dubiously.

“Yeah...um...I was talking about you to her over the phone and she suggested I bring you along,” Delia admitted shyly, wringing her hands, “She likes hearing about you and would very much like to see you again.”

“I thought your mother despised me,” Patsy said with a frown.

“That’s just how she comes off, I promise she’s much nicer outside of London,” Delia giggled.

There was a pause as Delia sighed gently, gazing out the window as Patsy shot curious looks in her directions. 

“What’s on your mind, love?” Patsy inquired softly, glancing at her girlfriend periodically. Delia pursed her lips thoughtfully as she gazed contently out at the rolling hills. 

“I’m really excited you are going to meet my father, Pats,” she murmured with a smile, “He is so marvelous and supportive, he always has been...he loves it when I talk about you, he’ll sit for hours on the phone while I tell him about you and he always says, ‘Whatever makes you happy cariad’...He’s my rock really, I love him alot and now my two favorite people are going to meet for the first time.”

There was a pause before she murmured, “I miss him quite a lot.”

Patsy glanced over and saw pensive look come over the brunette Welsh woman beside her. The redhead reached over and grasped Delia’s hand, squeezing comfortingly.

“He has greatly influenced you,” Patsy observed quietly, rolling her thumb over Delia’s knuckles, “I am really looking forward to meeting him.”  
“I’m glad cariad,” Delia replied with a wistful smile, squeezing Patsy’s hand back, “He’s going to love you.”

Patsy made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat and said, “Well I don’t know about that, I’m sure there might be some resentment with me dating his daughter without meeting him.”

“Oh don’t worry love, he’s known about you for quite a while,” Delia chortled, “He holds nothing against you.”

“So I don’t have to worry about getting a frying skillet chucked at my head?” Patsy inquired as she glanced over at the map.

Delia let out a snort of laughter before gasping, “Not from my father, but you may want to watch your back around my aunt’s.”

“Cheers love,” Patsy said with a grin before glancing down at the map with a frown.

“Delia. What the fuck is that,” Patsy demanded, jabbing her finger on a word on the map in exasperation.

“Llanddowror?” Delia asked, leaning over to look at the map as well.

“Are you even speaking real words?” Patsy asked in shock.

“It’s a place, Pats,” Delia said with a smirk, a twinkle in her eye.

“Sounds like a disease,” Patsy commented idly.

“Shush now, we are going to miss our turn baby,” Delia chortled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell us how you like it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! :)


End file.
